


What makes a team

by Vacantuser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, Team Bonding, suggest a pair or group pls, they all work together well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacantuser/pseuds/Vacantuser
Summary: What makes a team? What groups work best together?OrEvery single group/pair I can think of working as a team ending with Team Voltron as a whole. Every pair can be seen as romantic or platonic.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Hunk (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Romelle (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Sam Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, everybody and everybody, just every single pair and group you can name, lance and pidge and hunk
Kudos: 7





	What makes a team

PIDGE:

Team Punk just works. We're always in synch and cover each other's weaknesses. Right now, I was perched on his shoulders to reach something that I had no hope of reaching without him. His height and strength made up for my shortness and weaker body, but my tiny frame could fit into places he had no chances of getting into. On the field or out of it, Hunk was my perfect teammate. We completely balance each other like Keith and Lance do, except Hunk and I actually get along. If we had to do any type of competition against those two, Team Punk would win any time, every time, no question.

"I need an extra length of wire," I call down. I used to yelp when he started moving when I was up here, but it didn't take long for my complete trust in him to squash that small fear of falling. I've been on everyone's shoulders, and while I still yelp with Allura, Coran, Keith, or Lance, I knew Hunk had my back and Shiro wouldn't dare drop me. I'll get more comfortable and trusting of the rest later, I've only known them a few weeks now. It made sense I trusted Hunk, Lance, and Shiro more than I trusted Allura, Coran, or Keith. I didn't distrust them, I just didn't know them well enough yet. They didn't know me well enough yet. I always forget to ask before doing things I know need to be done. Or when I get scared or surprised and jump on one of them for comfort, like I had done to Shiro when we were collecting Green. I'm unpredictable and I lied to them about my identity. It doesn't matter if everyone but Lance already knew I was a girl, though I wasn't sure how Keith or Allura figured it out, I still lied.

"Will this work?" He asks, straightening up as slowly as he had done when leaning over so I have enough time to readjust without falling. No one else had done that when I climbed up on them. Keith had even tossed me off, but in his defense, I hadn't asked for permission. In my defense, what I needed was directly over his head and out of my reach.

"That's perfect!" He moves faster now than the slow pace he had the first time I had hopped onto him, he knew I had a good grip. We both knew that if I messed up with this wire, it would electrocute both of us. A week ago, he would have tensed up in nervousness, but now he trusted me just as much as I trusted him. He knew I wouldn't mess up, and if he was relaxed, so was I.

"Do you want me to try to get you a little higher?"

"Just be prepared for me to stand up if I have to." I felt him nod between my thighs. " Almost got it." I shift to stand up and he's quick to shift a bit so the random change of his center of gravity doesn't make him stumble. I remember the first time I stood up without warning and fell on my butt. He knew my tells now, no talking was necessary, but I knew he probably appreciated what warnings he got. "Got it!" I announce as I hop down. He goes to cut it on and beams.

"It's fully functional."

"Like it wouldn't be." We share a smile and high-five.

"Team Punk!" We exclaim at the same time to the annoyance of everyone else in the room, which was only Shiro since everyone else had filtered out over an hour ago.

HUNK:

At first, it was surprising to feel a smaller body randomly scramble up to perch on my shoulders, now it was just a part of life. It reminded me of when my nephews would climb up on my back for a piggy back ride, but they usually asked first. Pidge just climbs up without any warning. She did it with everyone and I still chuckled every time I remembered Allura's expression of shock. She thought the castle had been invaded and she was under attack. Pidge got lucky the princess had looked up and recognized the mess of brown hair and oblivious honey eyes focusing on the tool she was collecting. I doubt she even noticed how close she was to getting thrown across the room. Pidge used me to reach higher places the most and I joked about adding hand holds to my vest for her. She didn't hear the joking tone in my voice and said it wasn't needed. I liked that she trusted me enough to support her while she got whatever she needed and she wasn't very heavy, so I never complained when I felt the now familiar shoe on my hip and hands clinging to my vest. For some reason, I even started to miss her weight when she hopped down. I tried to convince myself it was just cold in space and she was like a human scarf, but I think I just liked how much she needed and trusted me in those moments.

"Thanks, Hunk," she mumbles, holding a contraband cookie she could have just asked for. I could have reached those easily. Heck, I'm the one who made them. she could have gotten one when it was warm. Although, she might be the reason ten of them disappeared before I could even put them up. They did taste like peanut butter, her favorite. I wonder if she would like it if I made her a peanut flavored dish. I had enough of that weird peanut tasting alien gunk to make either another batch of cookies or a dish and the dish would probably be more filling and everyone would actually get a chance at trying it unlike the cookies Pidge devoured.

"Wanna help me cook?" She doesn't do much of the cooking, opting to sit and watch what I do as we reminisce about our days at the Garrison and discuss how awesome it is to be in space. I know to not bring up Rover or the Galra that had infiltrated the castle early on. Doing so would shut Pidge down and she would sulk off to her room or lab. Shiro, Allura and Coran had watched the castle's surveillance feed from that night and told us it would be a sensitive topic. They had offered to let anyone watch it if they felt they had to, but Lance and I had immediately refused and Keith said it didn't matter. At the time, I thought it was rude, but in hindsight I realize it was because he read the look on Shiro's face and knew everything he needed to know about it. I consider watching it often, just so I can get an idea of what Pidge had to go through, but I never do. Instead, I go to the lab and drag Pidge to the kitchen so she can eat and take a break while I cook. This was the first time she came on her own, but it's about the time I go to scoop her up anyway.

"So, what are you making anyway?" She was looking at the yellow and green colored slop in the dish with an uneasy glance. It wasn't disgusted like it used to be, she trusted my cooking now. The colors were just a bit off-putting, which was completely understandable.

"The green sauce is that peanut tasting alien gunk I found and the yellow stuff tastes similarly to pasta." I add in some blue "sesame" and stir.

"If the green was red, you'd have a nice big bowl of primary colors." Her nose was scrunched up, but she was smiling.

"I can add some red and black garnish and make it a Voltron Peanut Sesame Noodle Bowl." She makes that low noise she makes every time she thinks and shrugs.

"Chef's choice."

PIDGE:

"Cover me!" I yell, even though I knew he already was. I rush forward and duck down by the computers, ignoring the gunfire behind me. Hunk had it handled, my job is getting this information for us and prisoner information for me. I already upgraded my systems to allow me to download multiple things at once. Even files as large as these downloaded simultaneously. The prisoner files are automatically placed in the "Family" file while the information I was asked to gather places itself in the "Voltron" folder.  
"How long is it gonna take?" His voice was strained. More sentries must have flooded in.

"Five minutes!" I call back, getting my bayard ready to cover Hunk from where I sit. I peer around the corner of the equipment I'm leaning against to find Hunk spraying bullets at over twenty Galra sentries and more flooding in. This isn't good. There shouldn't be this many! I take one out by hitting it in the chest plate, turning the electricity on and yanking it into another. I had no chance of even making a dent. I'm glad Hunk is with me, his bayard is more equipped for this. I'll just watch and get any that slip too close. Then, when the information is done downloading, I can hop on his back and use my bayard to lift us off the ground somehow. Then I can light the entire room with electricity if I aim it right while we hang safely above the carnage. I just need him to hold them off long enough. He can do it, we've got this.

"How much longer?" None of the sentries had gotten close to him yet, but every time he takes one out, another quickly takes it's place.

"Three minutes!" I could hear his groan from here, but his assault on the soldiers are unrelenting. I look above him, studying the ceiling for any way to make my plan possible. Bingo! There's a loose piece and I can see wiring sticking out. The blade of my bayard can wedge into it and the electricity sent to the wire should be enough to spark around the room. I might get zapped a little bit, but it shouldn't be too bad. The handle of my bayard should keep me mostly protected from that. I'll just have to make sure Hunk is high enough off the ground to avoid it. I glance back at the laptop to find the files almost done. I grab it right as it finishes and fling myself over my cover, weaving past stray energy bullets before climbing onto Hunk's back, looping my legs around him as much as I can under his arms. He lets his weapon fade away and holds onto the handle of my bayard as we lift slightly off of the ground, the metal above us screaming in protest. I don't hesitate to send an electric current up through it, the wire directing it towards everything it's connected to. Sparks shoot out through random places in the room and flames bust up in the computers and hand scanner by the door, which we had already broken anyway. The sentries also have sparks flinging from chest plates to artificial heads before crumpling to the ground. The tingling in my hands weren't nearly as bad as what the rest of the room got. It was only a few seconds before Hunk was back on the floor again. He immediately starts running towards Green, his bayard back up.

"Pidge! That was brilliant!"

"I know."

HUNK:

Apparently, everyone had been looking for Pidge for hours and never thought to come get me. They were surprised to find that the surveillance footage didn't spot her because she had wedged herself in a very tiny crevice between boxes in the lab to nap, a spot that only took me minutes to find. I remember her talking about how comfortable it was there, the cool metal a nice contrast to the heat of the lab. I groan as I squeeze my arms in the tiniest of gaps between her and the boxes to gently scoop her out.  
"How did you know she'd be there?" Lance asks and I shrug it off as Team Punk intuition. We've all known Pidge long enough to know to look in the weirdest places, be it a small gap or even the vents, when we can't find her anywhere else. I sit on the corner of her bed after plopping her onto it.

"Pidge, we have got to talk about where you decide to take naps."


End file.
